


The Unbreakable Magic

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Kissing, Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: After the wedding ceremony and a tremendous banquet they headed to their private tower were they were going to spend their first days and nights of honeymoon. But right on their way to the staircase they had been met by some people in strange clothes, who started to beg the famous hero Merlin for help.
Relationships: Merlin/Snow White, Prince Merlin/Snow White
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	The Unbreakable Magic

** The Unbreakable Magic **

It was late at night. A young man quietly walked in a luxury apartment in the castle, that had been renovated especially for the newlyweds. The room was empty. Snow White was nowhere in sight. He wanted to surprise her by waking her up with a sensual kiss, but judging by the surroundings and neatly covered bed, his wife was absent for the whole day.

Merlin walked to the bed and took a piece of fabric that happened to be Snow White’s nightgown. He brought it to his face and breathed in the floral scent that came from the silky fabric, greedily. The young man closed his eyes and Snow White’s image appeared in his mind. He missed her terribly, and tonight he was planning to share their nuptial bed …for the first time, since they hadn’t had a chance to learn the happiness of being a single whole.

After the wedding ceremony and a tremendous banquet they headed to their private tower were they were going to spend their first days and nights of honeymoon. But right on their way to the staircase they had been met by some people in strange clothes, who started to beg the famous hero Merlin for help. They wanted him to bring peace to their small kingdom by taming an awakened dragon. And though Merlin was glad to be famous, handsome and a needed hero again, he hesitated to rush in a battle right away like he had always been doing in the past. Merlin’s 6th sense didn’t fail him, when the rest of the glorious Fearless Seven in their dwarfs form looked at him with pleading eyes. Yes, they really were looking for a chance to shine again, but... Merlin noticed Snow White’s great disappointment, but she held herself on the top in front of the strangers, who wanted to take her husband away from her on the wedding day. She just kissed her beloved magician tenderly and wished him good luck on the mission. And Merlin promised his beautiful wife to come back in her arms as soon as he would master. 

He spent the whole week cleaning all the mess he was sent to. The young man couldn’t stop dreaming of his beloved girl during the dangerous adventure. She visited him in his dreams during those rare moments he could use for sleeping, and he was longing to come back to her. He needed her as much as a human needed air to live. Without her love, without her sweet kisses and caressing hands he didn’t live, but existed. He became just a cold-minded super hero, who did his work quickly yet qualitatively in order to return home as soon as possible. But only by Snow White’s side he could be just himself. She was the only one, who knew his real self. He longed to become the best husband for her. He was madly in love with that dark-haired and fearless girl and his heart was beating only for her and her alone.

The sound of the opening door interrupted his train of thoughts. Merlin turned around at once and met his wife, who looked a little tired and sad. He noticed how her expression changed from amazement to utter joy. In a moment he was next to her, the nightgown he was holding was long forgotten on the nearest armchair. Merlin couldn’t get enough of his belle, his hands stroked her face, shoulders and then her back oh so tenderly. He still couldn’t believe that they were finally together, that Snow White was real. He heard her whispering his name and the sound of her hushed voice brought him back on Earth. He crashed his lips into her pink ones in great hunger and need, enjoying every second of their long-awaited kiss and the taste of her soft and gentle lips. She smelled like roses and Merlin noted mentally that maybe she was having a night walk in the royal garden, where they loved to spend their free time before the wedding. The royal garden became a special and memorable place for both of them, as Merlin had asked for his beloved princess’s hand in marriage there. He still remembered it as clear as a day, how he had been freaking out inside from emotions while standing on one knee before Snow White and waiting for her answer to his proposal with a bated breath. And then she had finally said “YES!” He had thought that his heart would stop beating from happiness that very moment. The memory of that day was still fresh in his mind and it always brought smile to his lips.

Merlin’s hand reached for her luxury hair and brushed them tenderly with his long fingers, making it fall down her shoulders and back like a dark veil. The young couple was drinking each other’s breaths. Their bodies were pressing to each other closer and closer, trying to erase all the solitude they lived through out of their memories.

“I missed you so much…” she breathed out between his eager kisses.

After those words he had no more strength to control himself. Merlin took his princess’s hand and led her towards their bed in a sure pace. He laid his wife on a soft mattress and lay atop of her, never stopping to kiss her fantastic sweet lips in adoration.

“I love you…” he whispered between his possessive attacks over and over again.

Merlin started to undress his divine girl, enjoying that unforgettable process. It wasn’t her wedding gown, that he was dreaming to take off from her, but still he was delighted. It was his Snow White, and it didn’t matter what she was dressed in right now, though this royal attire of white and red colours made her look breathtaking. He was intoxicated with her proximity and couldn’t stop admiring her beauty.

Snow White was embarrassed but she longed for this intimate affinity as much as he did. The girl was suffocating from Merlin’s dominant kisses, his tender hands, which were giving her the feelings of pleasure she had never felt before in her live. His one-week bristle was rubbing against the delicate skin of her breasts, while he was kissing her there, but she didn’t care. The sensations she was having right now were too incredible. Snow White let out small moan, biting her lower lip in commotion. It was a sweet torture to her to feel him showering her body up and down with hot kisses. His caresses were making her lose senses. The princess didn’t notice her body shifting on the king-sized bed from side to side. It was impossible to lay still when Merlin was making love to her. He was the leader and she was ready to follow him to the end of the world.

She kept repeating his name on and on in soft moans. He was a true magician. He awakened a woman in her. It was the first time when she felt so lovable, so desired and so alive at the same time. Snow White had never thought that she would ever be able to experience anything like that. It was so elevating yet beyond her understanding. She was melting in her husband’s incredible and strong hands. She was giving herself away to him completely, gifting him with all the love she had been keeping for him. The girl’s body was burning and trembling, while her senses were extremely acute on the limits. 

Slowly coming to her senses from the sweetest haziness her mind was in the young wife noticed that she had been lying on the other side of the bed. Snow White felt her body aching in a pleasant contentment after Merlin’s insatiable lovemaking. The girl turned her head to the side, where her husband was stroking her long hair lovingly and she saw his handsome face in the dim light of the moon, that was coming through the window. He was lying on his side close to her and admiring her flushed face, a blissful smile was playing on his lips, as he ran his fingers through her luxury dark hair. His eyes were glimmering with inner magic as if he was shining from inside. This unique and unbelievable view took her breath away. 

Snow White smiled softly and shyly at him in return. Merlin took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. His eyes were still glowing with a special flame. He kissed every finger on her fragile hand in total adoration and then he uttered in that low and husky voice of his:

“You are finally mine, my princess.”

Snow White gulped involuntarily under the power of his words and gaze. Her cheeks fell a victim to a telltale blush, but Merlin didn’t show a sign that he noticed her embarrassment, though he enjoyed watching her reaction to his words and actions. The magician towered over his wife’s body gracefully, supporting himself on his outstretched arms, and added self-confidently:

“You are mine, Snow White, and you will always be,” and with those words he captured her lips in a possessive kiss. He couldn’t let go of her that night. He missed her far too much to stop just yet. The girl answered him with the same emotions. She didn’t mind to belong only to him at all. Their love was blessed in Heavens and united with the holy conjugal ties. And Snow White was utterly happy to know that her prince belonged to her alone too. With those thoughts, she closed her eyes and gave herself to her husband, her soul mate, her hero and her dear Merlin, who took the power over her completely. He had learnt all her sensitive places and now he worked hard to pay as much attention to them as it was needed to make his lovely wife arch and cry in delight. After all, he lived to make her happy and he immensely loved giving blissful pleasure to her. He would never run out of sweet caresses and kisses for her. He longed to make her his over and over again. Being in her arms and feeling her love made him stronger. Maybe someone wouldn’t be able to understand it, but Merlin didn’t care. Snow White was his ignition in life, she filled it with so much meaning and now Merlin knew that he had a place, where he really belonged and where he was loved and needed. That place was by Snow White’s side.

Their first night of the long awaited honeymoon lasted till the break of dawn and the newlyweds would remember its brightness and uniqueness for the rest of their lives. 

Because their love for each other was true and unbreakable magic.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Sooo, did you like it? We want to know your opinion and impressions! So, review, please~ please?~ :eager:


End file.
